


Dinero Sucio y Amor

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Organized Crime, Romance, menorKaraDanver/LeslieWillis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A la vista, Kara es una oficial de policía que tiene casi toda su vida planificada. Lena es una diseñadora de joya hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos del país.Sus caminos no podrían haberse cruzado nunca de no ser por dos muertes y la noche que cambiará sus vidas para siempre.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dinero Sucio y Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hola vengo con una historia inspirada en una serie que vi y me encantó. Esta es un AU donde Kara es Zor El y si, sus padres si murieron, no es hermana de Alex y Sam no tiene a Ruby. Lena es hija biológica de Lillian y no la odia.
> 
> Cualquier error le pido me disculpen.

El cielo continúa siendo el mismo sin importar en qué lado del mundo te encuentres.

Kara observa la oscura noche invernal. Las estrellas brillan de una manera que solo se puede describir como hermoso. 

Su aliento se condensa en el frío aire. Y a la vista no hay una sola alma en las calles

Solo un par de segundos más. Piensa mientras mira a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que todos estén preparados.

Una mirada a su compañero y la señal que estaba esperando llega.

Pistola en mano irrumpe en la vieja casilla ubicada en uno de los lugares más pobres de la ciudad.

Siempre sucede en un borrón y al mismo tiempo en cámara lenta.

Reducen a dos hombres al ingresar al lugar. Ellos juran que no entienden que buscan, que en esa pocilga solo viven ellos.

Pero Kara lo sabe mejor. Lo sabe, porque le ha llevado meses dar con la banda que trafica con niños. Noches de desvelos, mala comida, poner su vida en pausa.

Y no lo hizo solo para irse con las manos vacías.

Con años de experiencia, aprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas, a seguir su instinto, y su instinto la llevó a una puerta secreta en un suelo desvencijado cubierto por una alfombra.

Allí, una habitación en el subsuelo de la vieja casa albergaba siete niños de ambos sexos y edades que iban desde los cuatro a los once años.

Odiar y amar su trabajo.

Dos días después del exitoso operativo el alcalde de la ciudad organizó una ceremonia en la que le otorgaría medallas de honor.

Pero para Kara, el mayor premio o gratitud no estaba en el bronce, sino en las sonrisas de los niños que se encontraban entre el público abrazados a sus familiares.

La ceremonia es mencionada en un canal de noticias que se reproduce en una pantalla plana con volumen bajo.

Lena camina de un lado para otro sin prestar atención, lo único que quiere es no olvidarse nada ya que, su madre no ha parado de enviarle mensajes recordandole a que hora sale su vuelo desde Roma a los Estados Unidos y que el Jet de la familia la estará esperando para llevarla a Metropolis.

Es su cumpleaños número veintisiete y el plan era que lo pasarán en familia. El año pasado había hecho ellos el viaje. Ahora era el turno de Lena. Era adicta a su trabajo, aunque ella se definiera como una apasionada del diseño. Lo cierto es que rara vez descansaba, algo por lo que su última relación había fracasado.

El vuelo transcurrió sin percance y la anticipación por reencontrarse con su familia y su mejor amiga la tuvo devorando varios paquetes de m&m's, las nueve horas y cincuenta minutos le pasaron muy rápido, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en Nueva York entregando su equipaje a los asistentes de vuelo y tomando asiento en el jet familiar.

En el camino a Luthor Manor el chofer le informó que su padre solicitaba su presencia en la oficina para firmar unos papeles pendientes. Lo cierto fue que en el salón principal le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa.

Lloró de emoción al sentir los cálidos brazos de Lionel, su padre, acogerla con el amor que lo caracterizaba. Lillian besó su frente y le preguntó si se estaba alimentando bien.

Por otro lado Lex no pudo evitar el sarcasmo al decir que una vez más, Lena hacía todo por ser el centro de atención.

Fue el turno de Andrea y ambas chillaron al reencontrarse. Andrea trabajaba como asistente en la empresa de su familia, pero para Lena siempre fue más como una hermana. 

El festejo iba muy bien hasta que su padre le informó que tenía que ir a ver una de las sucursales que presentaban un inconveniente y ante las protestas de Lena prometió que llegaría a casa para compartir una copa antes de ir a la cama.

Lena aceptó a regañadientes, y Lionel se marchó, no sin antes besarla en la frente y recordarle cuanto la amaba.

Del otro lado de la misma ciudad, donde rara vez se puede observar un coche de lujo, Kara estaciona su chevrolet chevy que seguramente había visto años mejores, a las afueras de un complejo de departamentos, allí, vive su novia con la cual tiene planes de casamiento.

Claro para eso tendrá que pedir el traslado de National City hacía Metrópolis.

Leslie, su novia, es maestra y le ha prometido dejar de fumar.

Esa noche habían salido al cine, luego a cenar y acabaron la noche despidiéndose con un beso en las escaleras de entrada.

Kara aprovechando su paso por la ciudad decidió visitar a sus ex compañeras de formación y a su primo quien se destacaba como Teniente en la comisaría donde se encontraban sus amigas.

Alex y Samantha la recibieron con fuertes abrazos y felicitaciones por sus logros recientes, su primo le recordó que pasara por su casa a saludar y se fue.  
Advirtiendoles tanto a Alex como a Sam que no se entretuvieron demasiado.

Eran alrededor de las doce y media cuando por radio solicitaron la asistencia de los oficiales en turno

\- ¿Qué dices Kara? ¿Como en los viejos tiempos? - la invitó Alex

\- Como en los viejos tiempos - aceptó Kara

La noche era aún más fría de lo que Kara podía recordar en Metropolis. Estaba tentada a escribirle a Leslie y desearle buenas noches una vez más. Pero se vio interrumpida por las constantes peleas entre sus amigas.

\- Alex te he dicho mil veces que tus atajos solo terminan por retrasarnos - bufó Sam

\- Mi conduccion, mis reglas - contraatacó Alex - además, ya llegamos puedo ver las patrullas desde aquí -

\- Lo que vas a ver es mi puño en tu cara como lleguemos al velorio y no a una escena de crimen -

\- Oh! Kara a ver si ya te casas para poder hacerme más llevadera mi vida - dijo alex como si estuviera suplicando.

\- Sigue así Alex y estoy segura que Sam va a provocar tu traslado al hospital - Kara se burló mientras veía enrojecer a Sam.

\- Bueno por el bien de mi salud, hemos llegado - Anunció Alex y sin perder el tiempo se bajó del coche seguida de Sam quien la ignoró el corto trayecto hasta donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros.

Kara se quedó atrás con la intención de brindar su apoyo solo si lo solicitaban.

Escuchó a Sam hablar y preguntar que tenían hasta el momento.

Un forense le informó que se trataba de una pareja, un hombre de cincuenta y cuatro años y una mujer de veintinueve.

Ambos con disparos en la cabeza.

\- ¿Hay identificación? - prosiguió Sam tomando notas mientras Alex después de observar el cadáver del hombre, rodeó el auto hacia el lado del acompañante para observar a la mujer.

\- Si, Lionel Luthor - dijo otro oficial.  
A Kara le sonó de algo ese apellido.

Vio a Alex abrir la puerta del coche e introducir la mitad de su cuerpo para poder virar el rostro de la mujer. No fue como si Alex hubiera emitido algún sonido, o hubiera llamado su nombre.

Simplemente, saltó hacía atrás y sus ojos cubiertos de espanto se encontraron con los de Kara.

Entonces lo supo.

Allí, en el auto de un desconocido, y en una parte de la ciudad que jamás había visto, se encontraba el cadáver de la mujer que amaba.


End file.
